Canadian Pie
by SweetieChick01
Summary: 4 guys vow to lose their virginity by the Degrassi Night time dance
1. the vow

Jimmy Brooks, Spinner Mason, Craig Manning, and Marco Del Rossi all gathered together into the regular both at THE DOT grill and restaurant. Everyday after school the four teenage boys would sit in small booth by the window and would hang. The talked about things like sports, beer, drugs, girls, sex, and who was on the latest cover of _Maxim magazine (or the bible as they would have called it).  Today Spinner was talking about how the previous weekend he had tried to take "the next step" with his girlfriend, Paige._

"So I say to her 'Paige, honeybear' because I know she likes that shit 'we've been going out for like basically one year now and I really think we should take the next step'" Spinner told them. 

"Take the next step?" Jimmy said rolling his eyes. "What are you a fucking hallmark greeting card?" he laughed at his own joke. 

"Ha! That would be a good one." Craig said and took a long dip of his coke. "Hallmark making greeting cards getting a girl to sleep with you! I can picture it now, _Roses are Red, Violets are Blue, Please sleep with me so my penis can be used" _

The boys chuckled, Marco even clapped.

"Bravo!" He said jokingly. 

"well what was I  supposed to say to her?" Spinner said getting back on topic  "Can't we just do it right now in the middle of the room?! No! If I said that she would dump my ass in a minute"

"Very True" Marco added

"So what did she say?" Jimmy asked curiously. 

"What the do you think she said?" Spinner sighed "I'm not ready yet. Just wait, the time _might come later"_

"Might being the key word there" Craig laughed.

"Oh shut up!" Spinner said offensively. "Its not like I see you getting any!"   
Craig just shrugged off spinner question. The guys still didn't know about how Craig and Manny had had sex, many times! Craig wasn't about to tell them either. 

Spinner smiled, he had triumphantly dissed Craig. This was a hard thing to do because of Craig's very good quit wit.  He took a long sip of his soda and then burped very loudly.

"And you wonder why Paige wont sleep with you!" Jimmy said.

"Oh fuck you! Like Craig and Myself, you're a virgin too!" Spinner replied. "In fact, even the gay guy over here is a virgin!" Spinner said referring to Marco. Marco looked down at the ground. Even though he  and Spinner were friends again Spinner would often make obnoxious comments about how he was gay. Marco hated it. It wasn't his fault he was gay. Sometimes he wished he could be just like everyone else. But, we don't get the things we wish for.

"Sorry," Spinner said realizing that he said something that offended his friend "But it's true. I mean how lame does that sound that we are all Virgins?" 

"Very True" Marco said yet again

"So let's do something about this!" Spinner said.  Marco and Jimmy nodded eargly, Craig just shrugged. "we got to help each other with this!"

"Dude, no offensive Marco but I'm not having sex with some dude!" Jimmy said

"No offence taken"  Marco said

"No that's not what I mean't I mean you when your working out? You need someone there to keep you motivated. That's what we will be to eachother. Motivators!"  
"Where you getting at this Spin?" Jimmy asked

"By the were all going to lose our virginities by the Degrassi night-time dance and were going to support each other through it!" 

The four boys all looked at each other.

"Ok," Marco said "Lets do this!"  They all nodded and again Craig just shrugged. Spinner then got a twinkle in his eye and jumped up on his chair
    
    "No longer will our penises remainflaccid and unused!  From now on, we fight for every man out there whoisn't getting laid when he should be!This is our day!  This is our time! And, by God, we're not gonna let history condemn us to celibacy!  We will make a stand!  We will succeed! We will get laid!" he exclaimed
    
    Spinner stopped and looked around the restaurant realizing the floor he had just made of himself.
    
    "Umm, sir" a pretty waitress who looked to be about 17 said to them "were gonna have to ask you leave now!" Spinner turned a shade a dark red and quickly walked out the door. His three friends followed him with one thing on there minds, the dance.
    
    _AUTHORS NOTE_
    
    hey peoples, I know this is a really sucky story but I just got the idea and felt like writing about it. I also know there are probably a lot of spelling mistakes and shit but this story was just sorta came to me and I just jotted down my thoughts. Oh and I sorta took the story line from the movie AMERICAN PIE if you couldn't have guessed. I also took the little speech spinner makes from the movie to! Sorry! 
    
    For you all you fans of WHOLE AGAIN. Yes I am still writing it if you were going to ask that question. It should be up very soon ;)
    
    Hate this story? Love it? REVIEW IT! I really wanna hear your comments

xoxo-mariel


	2. one more shot

_"You're all I ever wanted  
You're all I ever needed   
So tell me what to do now 'cause,_

_ I want you back" _

_- *NSYNC _

* * *

* * * 

Craig, unlike his friends, had other things on his mind besides the bet. Lately all he thought about was her.  He saw her in the halls at school. He wanted to talk to her. She had been giving him the cold shoulder ever since she found about he HE had not broken up with the other one. 

            Every day Craig would walk past her in the hall and smile. Hoping that she would forgive him, and she might take him back. Craig hoped today would be different from the others. 

            "Hey Manny" Craig said as he past Manny in the hall. He gave her a killer smile that used to always work for him when he wanted to get girls. Hopefully one day she would want him back

14 year old Manny Santos had no interest in Craig Manning anymore. Well, she _wanted _to have lost interest in him. The truth was Manny was as in love with him as ever. Every time he would just walk past her in the hall she wanted to jump on him and make out with him right there, in the middle of the Degrassi Hallway. But Manny knew she couldn't. Craig had lied to her, and while she knew it wasn't the_ nicest_ thing to steal him away from Ashley like that Craig had done something even worse. He had lied to her, and in Manny's book that was the worst thing of all! 

* * * 

* * *

Mr. Armstrong called Jimmy into for a emergency meeting during 4th period. 

"Hey Coach!" Jimmy greeted his basketball coach and teacher.

"Hello James" Mr. Armstrong said greeting Jimmy with his full name. Jimmy hated that!

 "I hope it wasn't too much trouble for you to meet me here today." Mr. Armstrong said. "It was no problem coach! I had Ms. Kwan this period, and lets just put it this was, she not my biggest fan!" Jimmy joked. Mr. Armstrong turned up his lips in a upward position, a form of a smile if you could even call it that. 

"James," Mr. Armstrong said. "I need to talk to you about your grades. You failed Environmental Studies last semester…"  
"I did?!?" Jimmy interrupted. Environmental Studies was one boring gay ass class that everyone in Degrassi had to take before the graduated. In Environmental Studies you learned things about the environment, wildlife, and other nature shit. Jimmy hated it all. He knew he had at least a D but didn't think he had failed. 

"Yes James, and by the way don't interrupt!" Mr. Armstrong told Jimmy firmly. 

"Now there are two things that you can do. You can either take the failing grade or…" 

"Or what?" Jimmy said. He 

"Now James what did I tell you about interrupting?"  Mr. Armstrong was clearly getting very annoyed with Jimmy. He continued "your other option is joining the enviormental club. It meets every Tuesdays after school.  If you go you get a automatic A and it looks great on your college record."

Jimmy groaned. The last thing Jimmy wanted to do was sit in a room once a week and discus topics like "why you shouldn't torture bugs because they have feeling too". But like Coach said it was an Automatic A. So it couldn't be so hard. Or could it? 

"Fine." Jimmy sighed "I'll do it"

"Great!" exclaimed Mr. Armstrong. " Since today is a Tuesday I guess you have some plans for after school! It meets in Room 305 and Mr., Simpson is the advisor."  
 "Ya whatever." Jimmy rolled his eyes. "Can I leave now?" He asked

Mr. Armstrong nodded. Jimmy rose from his chair and headed for the front door. 

"James" Mr. Armstrong said just before Jimmy was about to walk out the door "Don't be so negative about this. You might even have fun or even learn something."

"Ya whatever" Jimmy said again and headed to class

* * * 

* * *

"I can't believe you convinced me to go to this geek fest!" Craig said as the two boys headed to room 305 together. Jimmy had somehow convinced Craig to come to the environmental club meeting with him.  

"Just think of it as one day a week not listening to Spinner burping and farting at THE DOT." Jimmy said to Craig.

"Point taken" Craig said. The boys entered the room. There they saw the first person they had expected to see there, Emma Nelson. Emma loved this environmental shit so of course she would be in this club. 

"I'm going go talk to Emma" Craig said. Craig was pretty good friends with Emma, Jimmy was not. Jimmy found her to be pretty annoying, demanding, and pushy. He found his way to a seat in the back of the room and scanned the room for other people. The only familiar faces he saw was spinner's sister Kendra and her friend Nadia. They were so not up to Jimmys level of coolness. Well, according to him.   

"Hey Jimmy." said a familiar voice behind him. Jimmy turned around. There was that grade 9 ulrta  hottie Manny Santos. Now she was definitely up to his level of coolness. 

"Oh, hey Manny." He said. He patted to the empty chair next to him for her to sit down. 

"So what are you doing here?"  She asked smiling "I mean I didn't expect to see anyone else that was in your level of coolness" she joked.  . 

"I failed Environmental Studies last semester and I ended up here. And same to you. Why the fuck are you here? You're the new hottest thing in grade nine." Jimmy said. Just a few month ago Manny had traded her pigtails and giggles in for thongs and crop tops. It had done her very well on the Degrassi social scale.  

"Thanks." Manny said "But I'm not the person you think I am. And why I'm here well, the truth is I hate not having Emma as a friend anymore. So I figure if I can show her I care about this environmental shit then I might win her back. It sucks fighting with your best friend" Manny said and looked down. The truth was even after Manny's bootylicious makeover all the attention she had scored from the guys couldn't even add up to all the amazing times with Emma that she had.

Jimmy nodded. He knew how much it sucked to fight with your best friend. Just last year Spinner had stolen his brand new Mp3 player and almost sold it! The two hadn't spoken all summer.  Even though there were perk (such as Spinner not farting all over Jimmy's house) Jimmy still missed his best friend. 

Just then Manny noticed someone.

"Jimmy, what is Craig doing here?" Manny said in less then a whisper. Environmental Club was the last place Manny thought she would run into him.  

"Craig. Oh I invited him to come with me." Jimmy said

"Oh shit! He's coming over!" Manny said.  Manny then realized that Jimmy had no idea what had happened between the two of them. She decided she would just have to play it cool. M

"So I got the details on this Environmental shit from Emma" Craig said to Jimmy. Not even noticing Manny was there.  "She says its all nature walks, and putting up posters and shit like that. It won't be too hard. Maybe we can even…" Craig then noticed Manny

"Hey Manny" he said  stopping in the middle of his sentence.  

"Hey Craig" Manny said and all the sudden became very interested in her nails.  "You know what." She announced. "Maybe this club really isn't for me" she stood up and ran out, Craig followed.

"Manny, you can't avoid me forever." He said out of breath catching up to her. "Just here me out for a second" Manny stood there with her arms crossed

"You've got two minutes" She said. She looked at her watch "Starting now…." 

"Manny listen, I really liked you...I mean I still like you and… uhh….umm…"

"One minute and thirty seconds" Manny said tapping her foot

"Manny you just can't put me on the spot like this. I mean a guy needs time to think these speeches up!" Craig protested

Manny only smiled "One minute twenty seconds"

"Ok here it goes. Manny, I know I screwed up but I want you back. I love being around you. When I'm with you I'm such a better person. This probably sounds so cheesy but when I'm with you I feel like  I'm a different person. I'm the person I always want to be and you help me achieve it." Craig said 

"You get that from a movie or something?" Manny said sarcastically but she was still smiling 

"I told you it was cheesy." Craig blushed "But its true" 

Manny looked up into his eyes.

"Ok Craig" she said with a ear to ear grin "let give this one more shot" 

*AUTHORS NOTE*

ok so I'm starting a new trend throughout this story. I decided to add a little quote before each chapter that sorta goes with the theme of the chapter. Hope u liked the chapter, and if u didn't still review!

 xoxo-mariel


	3. invitations

_ "I want to free my soul_

_ Where's the party? I want to lose control" _

-Madonna   
  


* * *

* * *

"Go Dylan! Go!" Shouted Paige. "Get that um… thing…into the goal! Yay! Go Dylan!"

"Puck" Spinner laughed filling his girlfriend in on sports terms. "That's what that thing is. A hockey puck!"

"Ya, puck, oh whatever" Paige said and rolled her eyes. "Go! Go! Go!" she added again

"Do we have to put up with this for another hour?"  Marco said and took a long sip of his diet pepsi.

_Because who needs those calories?_

"Hey I got to put up with it all the time" Spinner said looking up at Paige.

"hey, I heard that!" Paige said and then added another "Go Dylan!"  
The three were at Paige's older brothers Dylan's hockey game. Spinner came to score some points with Paige. Marco came because he was madly in love with Dylan. Ever since he had first met Dylan at the beach he couldn't stop thinking about him. His Golden locks. His baby blue eyes. It all just put Marco over the edge.  He watched Dylan on the ice.  He whipped past the other teams defense and scored a goal.

"And here comes the cheering from Paige again" Spinner whispered to Marco. 

"Yaay Dylan! Yay! Woo-hoo!" She cheered

"Oh vey!" said Marco

* * *

* * *

"OK everyone" said Mr. Simpson, the head of the environmental club. "Today we are going to go on a nature walk" 

The club cheered. Jimmy groaned.  Mr. Simpson continued

"I want everyone to partner up. Each pair will be given a sheet and they have to find the different plants, bugs, and animals." He said "So when you find your partner go outside and start walking on the trail. The first one to find everything on the list wins!"  The dork club cheered again. Clearly the speech was over. Everyone started pairing off.

"Great" Jimmy said quietly to him. Craig and Manny were not back yet. To his knowledge they were probably off somewhere fucking in the closet. Jimmy had always sensed there had been a thing going on between the two of them. Now since the two of them were off doing god knows what together Jimmy was stuck without a partner.

_ Oh boo fucking hoo_

As he scanned the room the Jimmy saw the only other person without a partner was no other then the role model for environmental geekism, Emma Nelson. Luckily for him Emma saw him first.

"Hey Jimmy!" She said maybe a little too perky. "Want to be my nature walk partner?" 

"Sure, whatever" Jimmy said rolling his eyes. It's not like there was anyone else there anyways! "Lets go" he said and the two walked out onto the nature path behind Degrassi. 

* * * 

* * * 

"Check him out!" Paige said "Ow! Ow! _Hotttie_!" 

"Hey, I'm over here" Spinner joked. "You remember your **boyfriend**!" 

Marco, Spinner, and Paige were all in the locker room of Dylan's hockey team. Since Dylan was the star player of the team and Paige was his little sister she always got VIP treatments when she went to the games. For example she got excellent seating at home games, always got to cut the lines to get food, and was allowed in the teams locker room.    

The locker room was steamy and hot. Paige knew if she stayed in the locker room her hair would frizz but truthfully who the fuck cared? Paige was surrounded by ultra sexy, super hot, sweaty, steamy, built, gorgeous hockey players!  It was every girls dream. 

_Well maybe not just the girls_

Marco was in aw of all the guys. It was heaven for him. He saw Paige felt the same way. The both smiled at each other while spinner tried to hide his eyes. The last thing he wanted to see was a bunch of guys butt naked.  Suddenly Marco really had to go to the bathroom. He had drank one to many sodas at  the game and he had a very small bladder. 

"Hey guys I have to..uhh.." Marco could never find the words the say he had to use the toilet. For some reason he always got really embarrassed.

"Pee?" Paige said finishing his sentence. Marco nodded.  His cheeks turned light pink. He walked through the locker room to where the bathrooms were. As he walked he noticed the men in the room started to be losing more clothes.  Marco was now approaching the shower area. It was one of those big open showers- like the kind of would have in your high school locker room. There was no doors or curtains.  It was just one big shower with all the cute naked guys in it that Marco could ever want. He stopped and let his eyes linger for a second. 

"Hey Marco" said a voice behind him.

Marco knew that voice. He practically worshipped that voice. And there he was. The God of Marcos wet gay dreams. There he was, in barely nothing just a towel wrapped over his private. 

"Oh Hey Dylan" Marco could barely get the words out of his mouth. 

"Paige invite you into the locker room?" He asked.

"um…Ya" Marco said. He scanned Dylan's amazing physique. He had the perfect washboard abs.

 "Figures," said Dylan "She never misses up a chance to go into the locker room." Marco just nodded. I can see why. He thought smiling

"So what brings you to the shower part of the locker room? Normally visitors are only allowed to go into the locker part."  
"I had to go to the…" before Marco could finish his sentence the most amazing thing in world happened. Dylan's towel dropped. For 2.1 seconds Marco got a view of Dylan's "manliness". If you know what I mean. 

"Woops" Dylan said picking up his towel and wrapping it around him again. "Sorry about that" He didn't sound the least bit embarrassed. And well, it wasn't like he had anything to be embarrassed about! ;)

"Its fine" said a smiling Marco his cheeks a little flushed. He could not believe what he had just seen!  

"Anyways Marco there's always an after party after we win a game. If you'd like I would love if you'd stop by later" Dylan said flashing Marco a giant smile. "Oh. And you can bring my sister and her boyfriend along if you want to!" 

"Ya. That would be great. We'll definitely stop by!" Marco said

"Great!" Dylan said. "Here's the address" He picked up a pen from off the floor and wrote it down on Marcos hand.

"See you there" Marco said. Not bad he thought. Not bad at all!

* * *

* * * 

"So let me ask you something" Jimmy asked Emma. The two had been hiking on the nature path for the past half and hour.  

Jimmy swatted his arm. He had been getting eaten up by bugs this whole walk. "Do you really enjoy all this nature shit? I mean I'm getting eaten alive by bugs out here" he swatted his arm again. "How could you do this all the time?" Emma laughed.

"Of course I like it!" Emma said "Why else would I do it?"

"I don't know" Jimmy shrugged. "To keep up this all 'good girl' act you have going on" 

"What do you mean?" Emma asked. "I know I'm not all bad and shit. But I'm not a prude, I like to have fun" 

"So what do you do for fun?" Jimmy asked.

"Well," Emma thought "You know, just chill, see movies, and hang out with friends. You know,  pretty much the same things that you probably do with your friends"

Jimmy instantly thought about that one night where Craig, Spinner, and himself had got extremely drunk at some party and gone streaking in -2 degrees C weather.

 "Nah, I don't think so" he smiled to himself

"Everyone had this image of me that I don't have any fun and I'm all boring. Its sucks you know." 

"Ya, It Must" Jimmy gave Emma a sympathy smile. She smiled back up at him.  Just then Jimmy looked at Emma like he had never had before. There was something different about Emma Nelson right then. 

She wasn't that little geeky girl who only cared about saving the environment, but she was a gorgeous teenage girl who liked helping other people. To jimmy, right then and there, she was _glowing_.

Jimmy leaned in close to her, as if he were to tell her a dark dirty secret. 

"You know Emma," He whispered "If you really want to have fun you should show go to some more parties."

Emma got another smile on her face 

"You know of any soon?" she asked hopefully 

"Well, Marco just called and told me that Paige's brother's hockey team is having a party after the game tonight. Well when someone tells Marco about a party word gets around. So it looks like most of the school is gonna be there. Perfect opportunity for you to show everyone how much fun you are"  Jimmy explained to her. "So you wanna go?"  
"Isn't it a school night?" Emma said remembering it was Tuesday 

"So…" Jimmy said making Emma feel like a HUGE loser for saying that.

"But wont I feel a little, well, out of place there?" Emma asked. She knew when Jimmy said  "the whole school" would be there he meant Degrassi beautiful, handsome, hip, rich, and cool. AKA… the schools 'in' crowd. Emma knew that was something she was definitely apart of. 

" You wont be out of place. You'll be going with me. And when your with Jimmy, everything's cool" Jimmy said maybe sounding a little too cocky. "So are you in?"  
In? Degrassi's coolest guy was inviting her a party, a cool party. Of course she was in! 

"Sure" She said acting as if it were as if she had nothing better to do. "Why not?"

"Great."  He said. The two saw the end of the hiking path. "So ill pick you up at your house at 8?" 

Emma just nodded. She could hardly speak. 

"Great" Jimmy said again. "Ill see you then" 

He then jogged off to the end of the hiking path and out of Emma's vision.

"See you then" 

_You know kids what they say kids…. It all happens at a party _


End file.
